Rescue Me
by DrainThisDisease
Summary: Bianca and Drew never expected this. Sure they had a reputation, but now they were a statistic.They were going to be teen parents. Rating may change...
1. Preface

**A/N**: Welcome to my first every fan fic *enter round of applause*. So this story is about, Drew and Bianca, before Spring Fever. This is just a really short preface. I won't bore you with more drabble so onto the story…

Preface

Out of all the things she had been called, Bianca DeSousa never thought mother would be one of them. She looked at the test again, still two hot pink lines glaring at her. Bianca fell to her knees with tear filled eyes. Using her finger, she wiped away the tears and picked up the other test. She already knew the answer postive. Bianca DeSousa is going to be a mom.

A/N: This shall be updated tomorrow-ish…


	2. Skyscraper

A/N: Thankyou for everyone reading this. By the way this story is named after the song Rescue Me by You Me At Six and this chapter is named after Skyscraper by Demi Lovato.

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, Call Of Duty, You Me At Six or Demi Lovato. If I did own Degrassi, Drew and Bianca would still be together and Paige and Alex would at least be friends.

_ Skyscraper

Drew Torres sat in the basement of his house. His brother Adam went to get to get snacks while they were playing Call Of Duty. Tapping his foot to amuse himself, Drew had contemplated playing without Adam, but decided against it, if Adam came back to find himself dead he'd be pissed. He, sighed and stood up, it was cold and Drew was bored. Moving over to get a blanket, Drew was disrupted by a slight tapping on the door. If he had been talking or watching TV, he wouldn't of heard it, being so quiet. Drew thought it was the wind. He turned his neck to see what had caused the noise. There stood Bianca DeSousa, looking fragile and vulnerable, something Drew had never seen. Opening the door to let her in, he had a better look at her. Bianca's eyes were pink and swollen, as if she was just crying. Her skin cold like ice, frail like glass. There was something that wasn't right about her. When, Drew saw a tear trickle down her face, he quickly pulled her into a hug, "Bee, are you alright?" Bianca replied, not with words but with a slight head shake. "Bee, what's wrong?" Bianca removed her head from his chest, "Drew, we need to talk."

Adam Torres looked at the mess he had made. He went to get popcorn but he couldn't find any. Every cupboard was opened, all the contents were now everywhere, boxes of cereal, sauce bottles and jars of cookies scattered the floor and bench tops of the Torres' kitchen. The sight of this made him laugh. He slowly put everything back in its place. Five minutes later, he had finished. Making his way down the hall, he heard voices. Adam rolled his eyes, of course Drew had started playing without him. Typical. As he walked closer, Adam realised that it wasn't the game. It was Drew talking. Faintly he heard him say "Is it mine?" Adam thought to him self, is what mine? Adam stopped at the end of the hall. He stood still trying to catch the rest of the conversation. "Of course it is, Drew. Why else would I tell you?" a female voice answered. Adam almost instantly recognised the honey-coated voice as Bianca DeSousa's, the girl who outed him out to the school and his brothers girlfriend. "So, what are we going to do?" Drew replied. There was a moment of silence. Adam waited, thinking about ordering a pizza. He walked over to the fridge and phoned their local pizza place.

And the conversation downstairs had almost perished from his mind…

A/N: How did you guys like it? If you did/didn't review and I'll give you a unicorn and a cookie. Oh, and thanks to Bumblebee93 for being my first reviewer. Thank you.

Thanks again, Hayley. Peace.


	3. We're Only Human

A/N: Thank you dear reviewers. You are the most awsomesauce people on the Fan Fiction website. Here's an extra long chapter for all you readers of this story.

Warning: Mild drug use.

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, You Me At Six or Flower's For A Ghost by Thriving Ivory, which this chapter's title is deprived from. Enjoy.

P.S. This chapter is set during last chapter when Adam wanted pizza. During the scene where Bianca is in the Parking lot of Degrassi you should listen to All Time Low by The Wanted. And during the very first scene listen to Rain On Her Parade by Short Stack. So on to the story…

_ We're Only Humans

"What are we going to do?" Drew Torres bit his lip. The position he was one he never expected to be in. Even thought it was cold, he was shivering because he was scared. "I don't know. I really don't Drew," Bianca DeSousa replied choking back the tears.

"Have you thought about it, Bee?"

"Not really, but I really don't want to kill it." Drew sighed at Bianca's answer, "What about adoption?"

"Depends. I don't want to give it to some scumbag couple." Drew took a few steps back, "Have you thought about keeping the baby?" Bianca sighed, giving Drew an innocent look, "Of course I have Drew. But I'm sixteen, still a child and I know nothing about parenting."

"What if I helped?"

"Helped with what, Drew?" Drew took a deep breath, "I'm gonna regret this but, what if we raised this child together?"

(The next day at Degrassi)

Bianca sat in her car, her head resting on the steering wheel. Tired and ashamed, she sat in the parking lot of Degrassi Community School alone. Many students walked past and snickered, assuming she was hungover or something, not knowing the truth, and Bianca couldn't take it. School was the last place she wanted to be. She needed to go somewhere and think for awhile. Bring the car to life Bianca started to drive to the ravine…

Pulling up onto the dirt that surrounded the ravine, Bianca still felt like crap. She brought the car to a halt, and once out, locked it. From a short distance she saw Ron-Ron sitting on the hood of his car. Bianca setted towards him.

"Ron!" She called, getting his attention.

"Hey Bee!" He replied patting the spare seat next to him on the hood, "Sit." Bianca did as she was instructed, taking the seat next to him. Ron placed a hand on her shoulder, "Whats up, Bee? You look crap." Bianca rolled her eyes and answered in a rude tone, "No shit, Sherlock." Ron laid back and started to roll a joint, "Want one?"

"Thanks, but no thanks," She pushed back his hand and laid back with him.

"Are you ok, Bee?" Ron lit the end of the joint with a lighter, "What's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant." Ron-Ron's eyes widened and laughed, "Is squeaky clean gonna be baby daddy?" The way Ron had said that mad Bianca crack up laughing. Ron cut in before she could talk, "Ok, he is. But in all seriousness, what are you going to do with it?" Bianca stayed quiet, her mind wasn't made up, and she believed she wouldn't be able to make it up…

A/N: Thank you for reading this, yet again. Another unicorn for you.

Love ya, Hayley.


	4. Gossip

A/N: THANK YOU REVIEWERS! Love you all. Happy update time! Please read the preceding chapters before this one or you'll be confused. Now onto the Drianca drama…

Disclaimer: I still don't own Degrassi or the songs Rescue Me and Gossip by You Me At Six which are the titles for the chapter and story.

Gossip

Drew Torres' day seemed to drag on. He couldn't think straight. His mind wondered with thoughts about his future. Could he achieve his goals as a teen dad? He hadn't seen Bianca at all, and he didn't blame her. Once word got out about her being pregnant, their bad reputations would only get worse…

Bianca was still at the ravine with Ron-Ron. Within an hour Ron had been told all of Bianca's problems. It' was starting to get a bit cold and Bianca was feeling it, and she forgot a jacket. Her mind had cleared and she knew what she wanted to do with the baby. She just had to convince Drew it was the right thing, and he suggested it so Bianca felt a hell of a lot calmer. She sighed, "I better get going Ron. See ya."

Ron smiled, "Remember, it's your body, do what you want." Bianca rolled her eyes, "Someone's smart when he's not stoned." He gave her a stern look, "Hey, I try." A smiled formed on her face and hugged her friend. Ron was taken aback by the hug, "What was that for?"

"For being helpful. Bye."

After a ten minute drive Bianca parked her car at the familiar teen hangout, The Dot. She was hungry and she needed to talk to Fitz. Fitz was one of her oldest friends, but lately she had started to avoid him when he 'found god'. It was pretty obvious he only did it for that Clare girl he liked, but he still was one of her best friends. It had always been Bianca, Owen and Fitz in middle school, and they had kept that order stable. Bianca opened the door and a bell sounded. Fitz looked up from the table he was cleaning.

"Bianca DeSousa. Long time, no see." Bianca rolled her eyes and sat down at the table Fitz had just cleaned. The Dot was empty apart from them and an elderly couple in a far corner. Fitz sat down in the chair across from Bianca, "How are you Bee?" Bianca just sighed, "The best I can be under my circumstances."

"Mom drinking again?" Fitz asked. Bianca shook her head, "She never stopped, Fitz. But that's not what's wrong." Fitz stood up dramatically and whispered, "Your dying aren't you Bee?" Bianca hit his arm, "Shut up. And no. I'm defiantly living." Fitz laughed, "I'm a good actor aren't I?" Bianca nodded and answered sarcastically, "Very."

"So what's up, Bee?'

"I'm kinda pregnant," She replied. Fitz didn't react for a minute until he muttered under his breath, "Typical." Bianca raised an eyebrow, "What's typical?"

"First KC, now you. Who's next, Clare?" Bianca laughed, "You would only want Clare pregnant with you."

"Of course." Fitz laughed, "Well, I better get back to work." Bianca nodded, "Bye Fitz."

"See ya, Mom," Fitz laughed.

Drew sat is history. It was the last period of the day and he was exhausted. Mr Perino was going on about medieval wars or something. KC Guthrie tapped his shoulder, "Hey Drew, what's wrong?" Drew turned around, "Huh?" KC rolled his eyes, "Are you ok? You haven't been yourself lately."

"Oh, I'm fine," Drew replied. KC laughed , "You're a horrible liar."

"I wasn't lying," Drew retorted, "Anyway how KC Jr?"

"Ty's good. Jenna and I aren't," he sighed, "But we'll survive. How's Bee? I haven't seen her for awhile."

"Do you really wanna know?"

"Hit me."

"Bianca's pregnant." KC eyes widened, "Drew." KC didn't have to say anything else.

He wasn't ready to be a dad….

A/N: Hey I'm really sorry about the amount of dialogue in this chapter. But it's was necessary. Anyway, I know where I'm going with this story. But I would like your input. Anyways thank you for reading again.

Love Hayley :)


	5. So Graceful So Gutless Part 1

A/N: Sorry guys for the late update! Anyways this chapter and the next one are really important. So without further ado, on with the chapter…

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, the song Rescue Me by You Me At Six or the song Useless Talent #66 by For Our Hero which this chapters title comes from, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera.

So Graceful… So Gutless (Part 1)

"And thank you for once again, tuning into the Man Hour with Adam and Dave. We hope you enjoyed today's show," Adam Torres spoke into his microphone, which was echoed around the school. He looked over to the light which had just flickered from 'On Air' to 'Off Air' and smiled, "Another flawless show." Dave Turner laughed, "Except for the small burp I did during the Q and A." Adam chucked and took off the headphones he was wearing, "Oh well, wanna go get a coffee at the Dot?"

"Sure," Dave replied grabbing his backpack from under the table.

KC Guthrie entered the Dot. He walked up to the counter, sighing at all the happy couples filling the small coffee shop. In a corner he recognised Clare Edwards, his ex-girlfriend, getting close to a tall guy with auburn hair. He skimmed through the people inside and stopped when he saw the people he wanted. He turned around and told the guy behind the counter. He wondered where Fitz was but remembered he had to talk to Adam. He passed a five dollar note to the guy, and took his coffee. He swerved around the tables until he reached the table that Adam Torres and Dave Turner were sitting at. KC sat down without an invitation.

"Um, hi," Adam said puzzled.

"We need to talk about your brother," KC sighed. Adam nodded. Dave rolled his eyes, "I'll see you tomorrow guys. Bye." KC and Adam turned around and waved then moved back into their original positions.

"Ok, KC, whats up with my brother?"

"Drew's gonna be a dad," KC replied seriously. Adam laughed, "Funny, whats the punch line?"

"There is none, Bianca's preggers, Drew's the baby daddy, Adam." Adam's eyes widened, "You're serious. No way," He's eyes were focused on the floor now. Within a few seconds, his eyes averted back to KC, and a choked whisper managed to leave his lips, "Shit, I knew."

Drew looked at his phone for the umpteenth time. Bianca was at least twenty minutes late. When he saw a car pull up at the park, he smiled. The curly-haired girl left her car and walked towards him. She couldn't help but smile and started to run to him, "Hey, I'm really sorry I'm late."

"Don't worry." A few awkward minutes passed as they looked at each other until Drew broke the silence, "I've thought about our little problem and I think we shouldn't keep it." And Bianca's smile faded. Drew was about to respond when his phone went off.

"Drew speaking," He answered, "Oh, hi Adam."

"Couldn't this wait? Of course not. Do you really think that's a good idea? Okay I will," Drew hang up and looked up at Bianca, "Whatever you were going to say can wait, You've been invited to Torres family dinner…"

A/N: Good, Bad? Review. And by the way there will be a sequel.

Hayley :)


	6. So Graceful So Gutless Part 2

A/N: Welcome back readers of Rescue Me. This chapter contains a _**really**_ awkward dinner date. And when I say awkward I mean drama, drama and more drama…

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, the song Rescue Me by You Me At Six or the song Useless Talent #66 by For Our Hero which this chapters title comes from, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera.

So Graceful… So Gutless (Part 2)

Bianca had just pulled up outside the Torres' house. She went home and got changed into a pair of black skinnies that only just fit and a grey, loose; off the shoulder tee that covered the slight bump perfectly. She exited the car and knocked slightly on the front door of the house. About a minute later the door opened and Drew appeared and let her inside. Things were awkward as they hadn't had time to talk about what happened only hours before. She stopped in the hallway and sighed, "This is going to be so fun."

Audra stayed quite as Bianca entered, because Adam had wanted to invite her to the dinner. Omar smiled and patted her back, "Audra you'll be okay, just don't say anything regrettable. For Adam." Audra rolled her eyes and went back to cutting up carrots. Drew entered the room and smiled, "Hey mom, how long to dinner?" She replied dryly, "Five minutes, and go get your brother." Drew nodded and headed upstairs.

Bianca, Drew, Adam, Audra and Omar sat around the dining table. They sat there in an uncomfortable, awkward silence not knowing what to say. Bianca and Audra hadn't said anything since she got there and the only sounds was the noise of Adam eating. Omar decided to break the silence and ask, "So Adam, what did you want to tell us?" Adam nodded and smiled, "Well, a school today I kind of heard a little rumour, about Bianca and Drew." Bianca and Drew looked up and then to each other. Audra nodded, "And what was this rumour about?"

"Well, first I would have to clarify it with them, if that's ok?" Audra took a sip of her drink, "Go ahead."

"Bianca are you pregnant?" Adam asked and most of Audra's drink had been spat out. Bianca's eyes had basically popped out of her head.

"How do you know?" Drew asked calmly but inside he was panicking. Bianca felt the same, but she wasn't hiding it well.

"So it is true?" Omar replied looking at Audra, who looked like she was going to go on a mass murder spree. Both Drew and Bianca slightly nodded their heads and turned to Adam, and in unison asked, "How do you know?"

"KC told me, and I heard that conversation the day you found out."

Bianca sunk into her seat and Drew sighed, "Great."

After a few minutes everyone started to worry. Audra hadn't said a word and everyone started to panic. She was just sitting there, her head down, facing the floorboards. Drew turned to Bianca and smiled, "Why don't you go and we'll talk tomorrow." Bianca nodded and grabbed her bag from next to her, "Thank you for dinner guys." Omar smiled and waved, and Adam did the same. But just as she was about to leave a voice called out to her, "Miss DeSousa come back!" Almost automatically she ran back to the dining room.

"Sit, Bianca," Audra spat.

A/N: Ok so there is one more part to this chapter so it will be updated tomorrow.

R & R.

Thanks Hayley :)


	7. So Graceful So Gutless Part 3

A/N: Ok this is a day late, but while I was writing this I wrote a one-shot based on Bianca during Spring Fever. So this is the last part of the 3 part chapter which concludes the dinner (not the drama) :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, the song Rescue Me by You Me At Six or the song Useless Talent #66 by For Our Hero which this chapters title comes from, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera.

So Graceful… So Gutless (Part 3)

"Sit Bianca," Audra spat. Bianca took her seat.

"How pregnant are you?" Audra snarled. Bianca replied as a whisper, "About seven weeks." Audra nodded and continued, still asking each question rudely, "What are you planning to do with it?" Shit, Bianca thought, remembering the fight before. "Um," Bianca said not really knowing what to say. Before she could answer, Drew cut in, "Mom, Bianca and I are planning on keeping it." Bianca looked up and smiled at him. But Audra wasn't smiling, "Drew your seventeen are you sure? Are you even sure that this baby is yours?" She yelled from across the table, "Are you even sure this _slut _loves you, Andrew? Are you so stupid to realise she's using you?" Everyone at the table was taken aback by Audra's comment. Omar sighed and whispered, "You better go Bianca." Bianca nodded and started to walk out. As she was leaving she could hear Audra screaming at Drew now, "Don't you dare think you can get away from this Drew. I thought I raised my kids to be intelligent people. Not teen parents. So Drew, take my advice and don't do this. Leave her, because that bitch is just another piece of trash I don't want in our lives." Standing there Bianca was on the verge of tears. Audra was right; she was piece of trash that fucks up lives.

"Well mom, I'm can't take your advice and leave my girlfriend, who by the way I love and I'm positive, loves me back. And we are going to keep this baby," She heard Drew retort back to his mom, "And bye. I'm going to go pack my things. I can't be around an un-supportive mother." And Drew left…

Adam saw the events unfold at the table. He instantly regretted inviting them to dinner and revealing their secret. He had no need to. So once he saw Drew leave the table and go to pack, he knew his mom had gone too far. Adam snorted at his mom, "Thanks. Thanks a lot for being there for Drew. Mother of the year right there. I'm gonna go too." Adam followed Drew's suit and left to his room. When he saw Drew about to leave he said, "Wait for me, I'm coming too." Drew nodded and left the house and hopped into Bianca's car (he had told her to turn back and meet him out the front).

"Thanks Bee. We've got to wait for Adam," he told her and she nodded. The door of the house opened and Adam hopped inside the car, "Let's Roll!"

Bianca drove into her street. The majority of houses were having parties and the ones that weren't had front lawns plastered with passed out drunks. Bianca tuned into a drive way and stopped. She smirked, "Welcome home guys." They hopped out and entered the house. Bianca flicked a switch left of the door and the light came on. A groan came from the living room, "Who is it?" Bianca replied dryly, "Its Bianca. You know your daughter." She rolled her eyes, "Whatever." Bianca flashed a sarcastic smile and went back to Drew and Adam, "Drew, wanna kill two birds with one stone?" "Um, what?" Drew asked. Bianca smiled, "Just watch," and she went over to her mom, trying to sleep on the couch. "Hey mom, I'm pregnant!" She yelled and her mom looked at her and groaned, "That's great Bee." Bianca just smiled and returned to the boys, "Don't say I didn't warn you. So let's work out sleeping arrangements!"

They all entered Bianca's bedroom. The walls were painted blood red and the floor was covered with a brown carpet. On the bed was a leopard print quilt and the walls were covered in posters. Somehow, it reminded Adam of Eli Goldsworthy's bedroom. Bianca turned on a lava lamp on one of her bedside tables.

"Ok guys, I worked this out. You guys will take my bed and I'll take the blow up mattress," Bianca said, sitting on her bed. Adam laughed, "Wouldn't you and Drew want the same bed?" Bianca rolled her eyes, "I was trying to keep the awkwardness level on the low. But I will happily share with Drew…" "Well I rather not share a bed with my brother," Adam replied, "Where's the shower?" Bianca smiled, "It's to the left of the hall, second from the end." Adam scurried off to the bathroom.

Drew went and got the air mattress for Bianca. When he got back the plugged in the vacuum and started to talk, "So Drew did you mean what you said to your mom?" Drew nodded, "I meant everything. I really do love you." Bianca could hide the big grin on her face, "And are we gonna keep the baby?" Drew smiled, "Hell yeah." He hugged Bianca from behind, "And I need to ask you something, Bee?" He let go of her and dropped to one knee, "Bianca L DeSousa, will you marry me?"

A/N: Did it suck? Anyways Read & Review please!

Hayley :)


	8. I Think I Wanna Marry You

**A/N:** Welcome to an overdue chapter of Rescue Me. This is more of a filler than a chapter. I was wondering how I would say Bianca's reaction and then I was trolling around Facebook and I had this idea. I get ideas at the weirdest times. Anyways let's get reading…

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Degrassi or the songs Rescue Me by You Me At Six and Marry You by Bruno Mars. I do own a pair of aqua green skinny jeans though…

. . .

I Think I Wanna Marry You

. . .

"Bianca L. DeSousa will you marry me?" Drew asked hoping Bianca's reply would be yes. But instead, she stood there speechless. Drew started to panic, What if she says no? He calmed down and tried to act happy, "Its ok if you say no, I just want to let you know that I love you, and I want to spend my life with you." Bianca sighed, "I know Drew, but we're seventeen. My parents got married at seventeen and look how that went. My mom fell pregnant at eighteen, my dad left when I was two and when I was ten I found out my dad had a drug problem and overdosed. I just don't want us to turn out like them." Drew kissed her on the lips, "We're not your parents, Bee. I love you, and I want us to be together. For eternity. So Bee, Please, Please say yes." Drew's words had Bianca in tears. The happy kind of tears. Bianca grinned and laughed, "Yes, Drew. I want to marry you." Drew smiled and grabbed Bianca and swung her around, "That's the answer I want to hear, fiancé."

. . .

**A/N:** Sorry for this brief drabble, but it was needed for the upcoming chapters, which by the way this fic is going to get really dark from now on.

Hayley :)


	9. Screw The Standard

A/N: Sorry. I mean it, this chapter is _way _overdue. This chapter has caused me a lot of problems like should I split it into 2 chapters, what I should name it, am I going into the story way to fast. And my internet disappeared. All 100 GB. So enjoy…

P.S. During Bianca's hallway fight scene with Miss Middleton you should listen to Backstabber by Ke$ha. It really does fit well into the scene.

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or the songs Rescue Me (by You Me At Six) and Screw The Standard (by Eatmewhileimhot!).

. . .

Screw The Standard

. . .

Bianca woke up with arms around her. She hadn't felt this happy in a long time. Not since she was with Anson. But Anson had brought her to all time lows as well. She tried to struggle out of Drew's arms. About a minute later she heard Drew chuckle, "I don't think that's working Bee." Bianca giggled, "Well then, let me out." Drew let her out and smirked, "When are we going to tell Adam?"

"Tell him what?" Drew rolled his eyes, "Look at your hands silly." Bianca averted her eyes down to her hands, which on her left hand sat a diamond engagement ring, "Oh, that."

"So when?" Drew asked. Bianca grinned, "Get dressed and we'll tell him now."

. . .

Drew sat down at Bianca's kitchen table, where his brother and his fiancé were. Drew took the seat next to Bianca and elbowed her.

"Hey," she winced and she knew what Drew meant. She nodded and Drew started, "Um Adam, we have something to tell you." Adam replied sarcastically, "Don't tell me you're pregnant." Bianca rolled her eyes and Drew chuckled, "No, but there's going to another Torres." Adam widened his eyes, "Your having twins aren't you."

"No, me and Bianca are getting married though." Adam suddenly bursted out laughing, "Oh man, she's going to have you whipped." Bianca let out a growl and Drew laughed along with Adam. Bianca finally gave up and raised up her arms in mock defeat, "You guys are so funny, but we kind of have to get to school."

. . .

Bianca drove all three of them to school. Adam left them to go with his friends. Drew planted a kiss on Bianca's lips, "I hope you have a good day Mrs Torres." Bianca shuddered, "Don't say that. I'm not your mom." Drew sighed, "Have a good day Bee, I love you." Bianca smiled as he walked off, "I love you too."

. . .

Bianca's morning had passed really quickly. She was graceful that she had Owen in most of her classes. Owen knew Bianca was pregnant. Actually, Bianca had told him before Drew. She had called him crying hysterically into her iPhone. He had ran to her house to make sure she was fine. Bianca had always looked to Owen as her best friend and brother. She and Owen left class, pushing though the hoards of students that had entered Degrassi's hallways. She waved goodbye to Owen and walked towards her locker. She shoved her books into the locker and slammed it shut. She then started to walk towards the bathrooms, but someone had stopped her in her path.

"Hello Mommy Torres," the smaller blonde girl said. Bianca sighed, of course Drew had told KC who would have told Jenna. Great. Bianca gave a sarcastic smile, pushed her out of her way and continued walking. Under her breath, Bianca muttered, "Hypocritical bitch." Jenna heard what she said and replied, "What did you say? That I'm a bitch." Bianca snorted, "You're a lot more than a bitch." A crowd grew around the two girls. Jenna laughed, "At least I'm not the school slut." Bianca rolled her eyes, "At least I'm not a fat, home wreaking whore." Jenna gasped and Bianca slapped her. Jenna retaliated, swiping her hand against the brunettes face. Bianca shoved Jenna to the ground, "Don't mess with me bitch." Jenna walked away, smirking, "Is the baby even Drew's?" The crowd gasped and a tear ran down Bianca's face. Jenna turned back around, "Don't mess with me _bitch_." Bianca ran away crying.

. . .

Clare Edwards saw Bianca DeSousa run into the girl's bathroom. She had heard Jenna yell, "Don't mess with me bitch," to her. Clare saw the crowd return to what they were doing before. Clare had always been a bit iffy about Jenna, and once she had stole KC off her, that was the final straw. She had decided to help Bianca because no-one ran after her. She cautiously opened the door because she had heard of Bianca not to be the most welcome person. The bathroom was silent except for the slight dripping of the tap and the sobs coming from the far right corner. "Bianca?" Clare called walking towards the girl curled up into a ball. Bianca wiped away the tears from her face and looked up, "What do you want?" Clare sighed, "What happened back there?" Bianca rested her head between her knees and muttered, "I don't want to talk about it." Clare slid down until she sat on the floor next to Bianca, "Jenna's a bitch." Bianca nodded, "Yep." Clare combed her fingers through her hair, "What did she say?" Bianca smashed her head back against the wall, "I don't want to talk about it um, Clara?"

"It's Clare."

"Oh, yeah your Adam's friend." Clare nodded, "Um, yeah." Bianca smiled, "He's kind of living with me at the moment." Clare laughed a little, "Yeah he told me this morning." Bianca stood up and brushed off her skirt. She checked her face in the mirror. Clare was surprised how none of her make-up didn't smudge. Bianca smiled, "I'll guess I will see you around, Clare," and then she left…

A/N: I hoped you liked this. Clare, Owen and Anson will have big parts in this story. The next chapter is where the drama really starts…

Hayley :)


	10. The Truth Is A Terrible Thing

**A/N: **Sorry again. My internet keeps crashing. Anyways there is a lot of drama in the upcoming chapters and it starts in this chapter. So keep reading and enjoy :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Degrassi or the songs Rescue Me and The Truth Is A Terrible Thing by You Me At Six.

. . .

**The Truth Is A Terrible Thing**

. . .

Bianca and Drew sat in the car outside of Degrassi Community School. Bianca had finally planned her doctor's appointment for today. It had been a week since her fight with Jenna Middleton in Degrassi's hallway, and she hadn't seen Clare Edwards since. After her bathroom breakdown, she didn't want to see her. Drew still hadn't found out about her fight, which was good. The last thing she needed was an overprotective Drew.

"See you after practice," Drew said and kissed Bianca's hand. She nodded, "At the doctors with Adam. Make sure you pick him up." Drew rolled his eyes, "I won't." Drew hopped out of the car, and Bianca gathered all of her things. She swung her handbag over her right shoulder and locked her car. She pulled her red polo shirt down to cover her slight bump. She pursed her lips and entered the hallways of Degrassi.

. . .

Clare handed the lunch lady a ten dollar note. On her tray was a can of Coke and an apple. Today she wasn't feeling that hungry. More like sick. Her last period had been torture, since Mrs Dawes paired her up with Eli for a class project. It was the worse possible thing that could have happened. She looked around the cafeteria for a seat, or better yet, a friend to sit with. In a far corner she saw Adam with a curly-haired girl. Bianca DeSousa.

"Great," Clare muttered to herself. She liked Bianca; she just knew it would feel uncomfortable after their encounter in the bathroom. Clare walked towards their table. "Hi," she said and Adam and Bianca looked up. Bianca faked a smile and sighed, "Hi Clare." Adam smiled, "What's up Clare? You don't look very chipper today." Clare crossed her arms on the table and rested her head on them, "I don't want to talk about it." Adam rolled his eyes and poked her, "C'mon Edwards." Bianca had a small smile on her face and whispered to Adam, "She might tell you if I leave." Adam groaned, "Don't leave me." Bianca rolled her eyes, "See you later Torres."

. . .

Bianca, Adam and Drew sat in the waiting room of the doctor's surgery. There was an awkward silence between the trio.

"Bee, Adam and I are taking you out of dinner tonight." Drew said. Bianca smiled, "Really?" Both of the boys nodded and Drew bit his lip, "Adam thought it might be a good engagement present to take us to that expensive place in town. Plus, it saves you from cooking for a night." Bianca raised an eyebrow and Adam said reassuringly, "But you're a great cook Bee." She rolled her eyes and then asked, "How are we affording this?" Drew smiled and answered, "Well that's not all were celebrating. I got a job at Little Miss Steaks." Adam put his thumbs up and cut in, "And dad gave us some money." Bianca bit her tongue to restrain her from crying, "Awe, Guys," and she wrapped her arms around both of them.

"Um, Miss DeSousa," The secretary called, "Dr Carson is ready to see you."

. . .

Inside Dr Carson office, it was silent. Bianca rubbed her arm from where they took blood, Drew had his arm draped around Bianca shoulders and Adam eagerly awaited the news. Dr Carson re-entered the room with a piece of paper in his hands, "Well, Miss DeSousa, you're going to be a mom." Adam did a fist pump and yelled, "Booyah." Bianca and Drew started at him awkwardly and Dr Carson carried on, "And you're about eleven weeks along, which is about two and a half months." Drew grinned and Bianca gave a sigh of relief, "So there's only one baby." Dr Carson nodded, "Yes. Now we'll do the ultrasound." They all got up and moved over to the room that had the ultrasound table. Drew helped Bianca get on the bed. Dr Carson smiled, "Now, pull up your shirt and we'll put the gel on." Bianca pulled up her shirt and flinched as Dr Carson spread the cool gel over her stomach. Dr Carson set up the monitor and an image came onto the screen. Then, as Dr Carson moved the camera attached across her stomach, the image came clearer. A tear fell down her face, "Is that…" Dr Carson nodded, "That is your healthy baby." Drew pointed at the screen, "It doesn't really look like a baby." Adam punched his arm, "It's in its developing stages." Bianca giggled and Drew hung his head, "Sorry Adam." Adam smiled, "Is that all because we have an expensive restaurant to get to."

. . .

Adam and Bianca leaned against the wall waiting for Drew to pay. Drew exited the building and swung his arms around their shoulders, "I heard there's this really nice park down the street. Wanna take a walk guys?" Bianca nodded and Adam replied, "Cool, let's go." They started to walk down the street. Adam tried to start a conversation with, "That dinner was amazing." Bianca rolled her eyes, "It's a five star restaurant not Little Miss Steaks." Adam faked being offended, "Hey, Little Miss Steaks is pretty good, especially their nachos." Bianca threw her hands up, "Can't argue with you there." The turned the corner still comparing the menu's of the two restaurants. From across the street Drew heard someone yell, "Bee?"

"Bianca, do you know them?" Bianca turned around to Anson, her ex-boyfriend. In shock, she grabbed Drew's hand and Adam's wrist and said, "If you want to stay living we need to go."

. . .

I'm pretty happy with the last two chapters. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. So read & review please. I might have a go at a Hunger Games story. That was random so happy reviewing…

Hayley :)


	11. I Quit Before I Win

**A/N:** Welcome back to Rescue Me. Sorry about me not updating for awhile. I have been _extremely _busy and I was going to update yesterday but I went laser tagging. So I am sorry. But anyway this is like the semi-finale of this story. After this there are two more chapters and an epilogue, then after that is the sequel. So read on and enjoy…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Degrassi (I wish I did though) or the songs Rescue Me (by You Me At Six, story title) and Mr. Owl Ate My Metal Worm (by D.R.U.G.S, chapter title).

. . .

**I Quit Before I Win**

. . .

"Who was that, Bee?" Drew asked as he pulled Bianca into a hug. Adam rubbed her back in a soothing way, "Yeah, who was that creep?" Bianca wiped her eyes and sat against the wall, "He- He's name is Anson. We date-dated awhile back." Drew took a seat beside her and she rested her head on his shoulder, "Don't get worked up about it Bee. He has no reason to hurt you, does he?" She took her head off his shoulder and rested it on her knees, "He kinda does have a reason to hate me." Adam raised an eyebrow and bent down in front of Bianca, "What does that mean?"

"Well, the girlfriend he had before me had sued him for a bunch of stuff and I broke it off with him for my safety." Adam rolled his eyes, "I doubt that is anything to worry about Bianca." Bianca threw her head back against the wall, "There's a lot more to it then just that. Let's just say he isn't the nicest person." Drew gave Bianca a reassuring smile, "Don't worry Bee, you're probably over-reacting." Bianca faked a smile and whispered, "Yeah, I probably am."

. . .

Bianca and Adam walked down the halls of Degrassi on their way to the library. A brightly coloured poster had caught Adam's eye, "Degrassi's having another dance? Will they learn from last time?" Bianca laughed at Adam's comment, "They never have and never will." Adam smiled and sat down inside the library at a table, and Bianca followed suit sitting across from him. On the table, sat the books they had just put down and Bianca's phone, which was now beeping. She picked it up and looked at the text. Her eyes widened in horror.

"Bianca. Bee, are you ok?" Adam asked. Bianca dropped her phone and placed her head on the table, "No. I just got a text from Anson. He wants us to meet up after school." Adam sighed, "Are you going to go?" The brunette furiously shook her head, "No way. I couldn't risk it."

"Bee, he's not a mass murderer is he?"

"He probably is," Bianca replied with a straight face. Adam sighed, "I'm gonna regret this but do you want me to come with you, and as soon as something creepy happens we'll leave?"

"Sure, Torres. But beware, you doing this on your own account."

. . .

"Where are we? This place is creepy," Adam said as he and Bianca drove through the 'other' side of town, as Bianca liked to call it. Bianca chuckled, "Welcome to the dark side." Adam rolled his eyes, "Funny Bianca, but seriously, where are we?"

"This is the shady side of town. There's a drug dealer lurking around every corner." Bianca pulled up on the side of the road and got out. Adam did the same, and they entered the little café that Anson had invited them to. The café looked misplaced in the street. Either side stood a tattoo parlour and a Chinese take-away place, both covered in neon lights and bright coloured paint. Compared to these, the café looked glamorous and expensive with large glass windows and chandeliers hanging from the ceilings. Adam wondered why Anson had chosen to go here. Nothing Bianca had told him would have prepared him for what happened next…

. . .

**A/N: **I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. By the way the sequel will be called _Always Attract_ (named after the song Always Attract by You Me At Six), and if you listen to the song, you might be able to work out what will happen in the rest of the story and what will happen in the sequel :)


	12. All About Us

A/N: Welcome. This has been my favourite chapter so far. I really don't know why. It's getting to the end of Rescue Me *yay*, which means that Always Attract will start soon. And The Time of Our Life should be updated by the end of next week.

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or the songs Rescue Me (You Me At Six) and All About Us (He Is We).

P.S: You should _really_ play the song All About Us during "the dance".

. . .

All About Us

. . .

"Oh my god, Bianca," was all Adam could choke out as he pointed to Anson. The thing that was awkward was Anson didn't really look like Anson. Firstly, shaved off all the stubble that sat on his chin, Secondly, he was wearing a suit. Both of them confused Adam. Bianca, though, wasn't confused. She knew exactly what was going on, "Adam, he thought this was a date."

. . .

"Well this is fun," Adam chirped trying to make conversation. Anson faked a smile, "Yeah, very." Bianca looked at her feet, "So, Anson. How are you going?" The sound of Bianca's voice made Anson pay attention, "Well I got on probation, did community service, got my time cut back and here I am. But all I really wanted to do was see you." Bianca wanted to throw up, "I've got a boyfriend Anson." Anson pointed to Adam, "Him? I could take him down easy." Adam sighed, "Not me. I'm just the uncle." Anson raised an eyebrow, "Uncle? Please, you two don't look alike." Bianca cut in, "Of my baby Anson. I'm pregnant." Adam rubbed Bianca's shoulder as Anson sat there stunned, "Pregnant. As in…" His voice trailed off and Bianca cut in, "As in I'm going to have a baby." And it only went down hill from here…

. . .

"You don't _look_ pregnant," Anson snarled.

"Well I'm only a couple of months in," Bianca said slouching in her chair. Adam whispered in her ear, "You know how you said that we would go if something went wrong, that time is now." Bianca whispered back, "We can't just leave now Torres." Anson let out an angry sigh, "Bee, I still love you." Adam tugged on the sleave of Bianca's shirt, "C'mon or we'll have Drew worried." Bianca ignored Adam and replied coldly to Anson, "And I don't." Anson rolled his eyes, "Your lying, Bee."

"I'm not Anson. I really am not."

"Liar," Anson said with his teeth gritted. Bianca sighed, "Anson we are over. We were always over. I've got a new life now. I'm getting married." Bianca saying that got Anson all worked up. He flew his hand across the table and knocked off the three glasses filled with water, "Bee, don't get married. _We_ are meant to be together," His hand now lingered on Bianca's stomach, "This baby could be _ours_, Bee." Bianca shoved him back and stood up, "No way. I never want to see you again. _Ever_. Let's go Adam…"

. . .

(A week later…)

"Adam, I don't want to go to the dance," Bianca sighed.

"It'll be fun," Adam pleaded, "For me." Bianca threw her arms up, "I give up. But you owe me." Adam did a fist pump and yelled "Booyah" and Bianca went and got changed in the white chiffon dress Adam had brought her. She did find it weird that Adam (out of everybody) brought her a dress. Adam waited downstairs in a pair of black skinnies, a white button up shirt, a bow tie and a pair of black converses. She headed down stairs and slipped into a pair of white flats. Adam hopped into the drivers seat (he had recently became a learner) and they headed to Degrassi Community School. Part-way through the drive Bianca realised they weren't heading to Degrassi, "Adam, where are we going?" Adam chuckled, "Happy wedding day!"

. . .

Bianca's jaw dropped when she saw where they pulled up, "The ravine. Classy." Adam sighed, "Wait until you see it." Adam helped Bianca out of the car. They stopped behind a row of cars, "Wait here Bee. You'll need your maid of honour." Bianca's eyebrow rose and she saw who was walking towards her, "Ready, Bianca?"

"Clare Edwards, I never expected you to be my maid of honour."

"Well, It was out of me, Alli and Jenna," She laughed. Bianca nodded, "Makes sense now." Clare smiled, "Well, we kinda have to get you married don't we?"

. . .

Nobody had ever seen the ravine like this. Lights hung around every tree, roses scattered everywhere and a big, white, rose-covered arch sat in the middle. Clare and Bianca waltzed down the aisle to the arch, where Drew, Adam and the priest stood. As Bianca got half-way down the aisle, Owen ran over and wrapped his arm around Bianca's.

"What are you doing, Owen?"

"Giving you away," he said smiling.

"Why?" Bianca retorted. Owen chuckled, "Someone had to. Plus, I wanted to." Before Bianca could ask why, she stopped at the end of the aisle.

. . .

"I, Drew Torres, take the, Bianca De Sousa, to be my lawful, wedded wife," Drew recited. The priest smiled and yelled, "You may kiss the bride." Drew wrapped his arms around Bianca and pressed his lips to hers.

"I love you, Bee!"

"I love you Drew!"

. . .

A/N: Did you enjoy the second last chapter of Rescue Me :)


End file.
